1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a shift register and an organic light emitting display using the same. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a shift register and an organic light emitting display using the same, which has a simplified design and a reduced dead space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display device, such an organic light emitting display, includes a pixel array in a matrix pattern arranged at intersections of data lines and scan lines. The scan lines constitute horizontal lines (row lines) of a matrix pixel portion, and are selected by a shift register to receive a predetermined scan signal.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a related art shift register. With reference to FIG. 1, the related art shift register includes a plurality of stages (ST1 to STn), which are dependently connected to an input line of a start pulse SP.
The plurality of stages (ST1 to STn) sequentially shift a start pulse SP or an output signal of a previous stage to generate respective output signals (SS1 to SSn) corresponding to clock signals supplied from input lines of the clock signals (not shown). The respective output signals (SS1 to SSn) generated by the respective stages (ST1 to STn) are provided to a pixel array.
There is a need for a design of a shift register having high reliance, simplicity of design of the shift register, and a reduction of the dead space by way of a reduced number of wires, such as power supply lines.